


home

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Developing Friendships, Holding Hands, Hugs, M/M, Teen Romance, Treebros, dear evan hansen - Freeform, kind of friends, they're both confused teens, with no benefits, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evan is cold and just wants Connor's sweater, but Connor's bittersweet. And tries to keep his friend from freezing to death without taking off his sweater.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	home

**Author's Note:**

> i am very aware how cheesy the title is don't patronize me bitch *insert hearts here*

"I'm cold."

Connor turned his head to his friend who sat beside him against the tallest tree at Ellison State Park with tired eyes. They were sitting and staring at the night sky, filled with stars that illuminated the darkness of it.

He didn't know why Evan mentioned being cold. What did he expect from him? He didn't bring a sweater. That's his fault. It's not like Connor was responsible for Evan's mistakes.

"Why didn't you bring a sweater?"

"Because by the time I realized I forgot mine, we were already here and I didn't want to-"

"Okay, okay, I get it."

Evan sighed. "At least I didn't stutter."

Connor snorted and didn't say anything after that, looking back at the sky. They weren't best friends, but they were friends. Things were still awkward between them, but Evan found it easier to talk to him without stuttering. His rambling, on the other hand, he still had to work on that.

A cold breeze passed through them. He shivered. Goosebumps traveled up his arms and down his back. His neck was freezing and he was hugging his arms in hopes that he'd supply himself with some kind of warmth. His stupid mind forgetting things like bringing his sweater that was probably hanging in his closet at _home_.

Evan kind of wished he was home, but sitting next to Connor at Ellison State Park was as close as he was going to get to _home_.

"Can I wear your sweater?"

Connor's eyebrows furrowed. He looked at Evan again.

"Why?"

"I'm cold, Connor."

"That's your fault."

"Oh my god."

Connor let out a genuine laugh. Evan froze. Connor's _real_ laugh sounded so alive. It was new coming from Connor, but Evan could get used to it if he could make him laugh again. He liked the sound of Connor's laugh.

"Why are you staring at me?" Connor's bitter tone cut through his train of thought.

"I wasn't."

"You were."

"You're so stubborn."

"So are you."

"Rarely."

"But equally as stubborn."

Evan chuckled breathily, looking away from him. Connor shot a small smile at that. The sound of Evan laughing or anything remote to that made him feel less uneasy. As soon as Evan's gaze went back to Connor, he dropped his smile. He already laughed at something he had said. If he was caught smiling he'd be patronized. His mom already patronizes him too much.

"Why can't I have your sweater?"

"Because then I'd be cold."

"But I'm cold."

"I know."

Evan let out a distressed 'ugh'. Connor tried not to laugh at that, but a small sound was let out. Evan looked at him with a confused expression. Connor glared at him to scare his gaze away. It usually worked, but this time it didn't.

"You should laugh more."

"No thanks."

"Why not?"

"Why do you ask too many questions?"

Evan was silent, staring down at his hands in his lap. Another breeze passed through them. Connor heard a shiver.

"Am I just not funny?"

Connor's annoyed expression turned into slight concern. He didn't know where Evan got these ridiculous ideas that Connor just _didn't_ like being around him or something. His company was the only company he didn't mind.

"I'm didn't say you weren't."

"You obviously don't want to laugh in front of me."

"Evan."

"It's fine. Your answer was better than what Jared would say."

"What would Jared say?"

"Something along the lines of 'did you not know that already?'"

"That's fucked up."

"He's done worse."

"Like what?"

"Nothing important."

It was Connor's turn to sigh. He didn't want to push Evan to tell him if it was that bad, but once he knew, he would have to 'talk' to Jared at school on Monday. He already knew Jared didn't actually want to be friends with Evan and was just using him for car insurance. People like that got on his nerves.

"Do you really want to know?" Evan suddenly asked. His voice sounded so small.

Connor shrugged. "I mean, sure, I guess. But you don't have to tell me anything. I won't force you."

Evan smiled weakly and turned his body so he was fully facing Connor. Connor copied what he did.

"No, I trust you."

Connor nodded, taking in that information. He can't remember the last time someone said that to him. Evan was quiet for a few moments. Inhaling and exhaling to calm himself down so he could get his words out.

"Jared thought you were paying me to, uh," he paused. "'hang out'."

Connor repeated what he said in his mind a few times. _Hang out?_ He didn't get it. Sure, they hung out and things were a bit awkward between them, but there was nothing weird with two friends being friends. Jared is just-

_Oh._

_Shit._

"Holy _fuck_." He mumbled.

"I know." Evan said, sighing.

"Well, you know we're not actually doing that."

"I know, but everything he says gets to me."

"You shouldn't let it. I know it's easier said than done, but he's an ignorant asshole that's just trying to be accepted like everyone else."

"Like you?"

"Oh, I gave up on being accepted a long time ago."

"Me too."

It went quiet between them. Evan turned his body back to the sky. Connor did the same. The silence was quite uncomfortable. It was comfortable earlier before Evan told Connor he was cold. He didn't expect Connor to do or say anything. He just liked having someone to say things to. He's never really had someone like that before.

"Are you still cold?"

Evan looked at Connor who was already looking at him. He didn't notice him scoot over a bit.

"Mhm." He hummed, nodding.

Connor slipped his hand into Evan's. The coldness in his palm sent goosebumps up his arm, but he ignored the feeling. Evan's shoulders relaxed slightly as he felt an arm hold his waist and pull him close against Connor. He let his head fall onto his shoulder. Connor was so warm. His arm around his waist consumed his whole torse with warmth. He could feel it expand throughout his cold and no longer shivering body.

He couldn't feel the strong breeze as it passed through them a third time. All he could feel was Connor at that moment. He wasn't sure if Connor was just tired or felt pity, he hoped it was neither. He knew this would never happen again, so he enjoyed it while it lasted.

This was closer to home than home could ever be.


End file.
